Five Years
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Zim has been on Earth for Five years now. Dib is still obsessed with revealing him as an alien. Gaz is still as temperamental as ever. GIR has gotten several upgrades in the past years. Why hasnt the Irken Armada arrived to help with the take over? On HIATUS.


_**Disclaimer:I do not own Invader Zim**__**.**__** Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez or however it is spelled and Nickloedon**__**  
**__**OCs: None  
Rating: T **__**  
**_**A/N: Eh Just decided to make this for the hell of it.******

"We need to strike this Earth filith down and put them out of my misery" Zim said to GIR.  
"Somebody needs a hug" GIR said.  
"No GIR I do not need a hug, what I need to a way to conquer this puny planet and show the Tallest that Zim is the greatest Invader of all" Zim said.

"Gaz I have been trying to prove for five years that Zim is an alien and no one seems to care" Dib started on another rant on how many times someone had seen Zim without his human disquise on and how he had never been caught. As usual Gaz ignored him.  
"Take a picture it lasts longer" Gaz muttered sarcastically.  
"Geez Gaz I have already tried that" Dib retorted.  
"You have lost your ability to recognize sarcasism havent you" Gaz commented giving her brother a glare.  
"Hasn't anyone noticed that he hasn't gotten any taller in the past few years" Dib mused. Dib went up to his attic room. There were webs of lines crisscrossings one end of the room. Under the web of lines was a high tech computer, Dib quickly hit a few keystrokes to see what a particular Irken Invader was up to.

"GIR hold still while I install your navigation upgrade" Zim snapped at the small robot who was grey and blue in color instead of the usaul color the SIR robots were, Red and grey.  
"But I don't want to" GIR whined.  
"Keep still GIR" Zim snapped again, "There we go all installed"  
"Whoo hoo" GIR shouted  
"Okay GIR where's Skool"Zim inquired  
Gir pointed in the direction of the Skool.  
"OK how about Planet Gort" Zim said  
GIR pointed up and slightly to the left.  
"Our home planet of Irk" Zim stated  
GIR pointed directly up.  
"Good, and since I have upgraded your intellegince chips and upgraded you completely, you wont be stupid enough to remove the chip" Zim stated.  
"Yes sir" GIR's blue parts changed to red briefly.

Dib had said Zim hadn't gotten any taller since Zim joined Ms. Bitters class was inaacurrate. Zim had gotten a little taller. The Tallest still hated Zim even though he called them everyday. They were stopping by the other planets that had been infiltrated by, in their opinion, compentent invaders.

"Are you still obessed over the whole 'Zim is an alien' thing" Gaz inquired from the doorway, not wanting to step in the piles of junk Dib had stacked around his room.  
"Zim is an alien" Dib snapped  
"Not like anyone cares. Zim is either too stupid or too ignorant to take over the planet" Gaz stated  
"What about that robot of his" Dib inquired  
"Even if Zim's robot is capable of taking over the world, it still has to obey him and like I said before Zim is too stupid or too ignorant to take over the world. Besides dad says your paranoid behavior is freaking people out. He wants you to stop" Gaz said, the longest non-threating of bodily harm comments she had made in the past two years.

"What do want now Zim" Sighed the purple eyed Tallest  
"I need you to get here so we can begin the full invasion" Zim said  
"You know Zim, there are- oh look an astriod, lets see if we can get it in the tractor beam to smash into that planet" The red eyed Tallest said, and then the connection severed.  
"You know GIR if I didn't know any better, I would say they were trying to get rid of me by sending me to this filthy planet" Zim commented to GIR  
"I don't know Sir" Gir replied his blue parts turning red for a moment.

"Well its midnight, and I don't think Zim is up to anything today, so I am going to bed" Dib muttered to himself, while stifiling a yawn.  
Gaz heard the Dib's footsteps as he went and flopped on his bed. Gaz growled slightly, her stupid brother and his obession with the freaky. Five years ago Dib's obession nearly cost her a Game Slave 2. Gaz stared at her black ceiling for a few moments, ever since Zim arrived, Dib has been obessed with revealing him as alien.

Zim fell asleep at his computer console. GIR returned to his charger not paying any mind to the Irken Invader sleeping at the computer. Zim had never noticed the small device sitting on his console desk watching his every move. Zim didn't worry about his boss on FoodCourtia because of the Fooding. Besides he was an Invader, not in public service, let the more lowly Irkens deal with the filthy other alien species. But one thing Dib did not know was that Zim was watching him as well. Zim was plotting a way to take over the Earth and Dib was part of that plan.

** THE END**


End file.
